<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Robin’s Hood by SuperSilverSpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156782">The Robin’s Hood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilverSpy/pseuds/SuperSilverSpy'>SuperSilverSpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BatNames and BirdNames [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Crack-ish, De-Aged Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is the Robin, Dick Grayson-centric, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I tried for humor, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is the Red Hood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SilverGrayson, SuperSilverSpy, de-aged character, ish, it didn’t go very well, jason Todd is a good bro, not really - Freeform, ummm - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilverSpy/pseuds/SuperSilverSpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you call me all these weird nicknames?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They worked for Old Dickie and they’re working pretty well for you. There’s no sense in letting good insults go to waste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was it like, you know, being dead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fu—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR sequel to my fic To Be The Robin with Jason and de-aged Dick<br/>OR Little Dickie decides to go check out and annoy his “replacement”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BatNames and BirdNames [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Robin’s Hood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I’m not dead<br/>And I finally pulled my crap together to write this<br/>It could be better, I know<br/>And I didn’t intend for it to be so un-angsty<br/>But humor came out anyway<br/>It’s my first time writing it,<br/>Let me know how it goes<br/>Also, I know I said he’s at the age where he hadn’t joined the YJ team yet<br/>But I really wanted him to butcher the English language<br/>So just pretend he started doing that before he joined the Team<br/>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick hadn’t actually been sitting there the whole time of course. He’d snuck away in the night, down to the batcave. Spying on everyone, eavesdropping on conversations, hacking into what he could. Only Alfred knew, and the man would keep his secret. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two days after the incident in the cave, about forty-eight long hours of sulking around and giving everyone the silent treatment, he pulled his disappearing act. The security was much more advanced than it used to be, sure, and Bruce has certainly never been predictable, but he’s The Boy Wonder and there’s nothing he can’t do when he puts his mind to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick pulled up the newly reconstructed holocomputer he’d been working on with parts from...somewhere, and scrolled through information stolen from the batcomputer. He’d be noticed very soon, and probably locked out of the system, so he’d have to act quickly. He could’ve tried guessing his “older” self’s passcode , but if he got it wrong, there’d be no information to get, not unless he wanted to reveal his full hand. For now though, five minutes is enough time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick’s trademark cackling Robins are surely making an appearance as he types, the thought bringing a smirk to his face as he makes his way across Gotham in <em> his </em> (stolen but not really) old suit. He finishes up with a flourish—and time to spare. Grin widening, he flips onto the next roof, somersaulting, coming down into splits, back up again into a bridge and then— front-walk-over, triple flip, and stick the landing. Crowd goes <em> wild </em>.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason enters his safe house and immediately knows something’s wrong. He draws his gun as an eerie cackle resounds throughout, echoing unnaturally— he can’t tell where it came from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the f***?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoots a rubber bullet into the shadows. The darkness shifts and the next thing he knows, there’s a traffic light yelling, “boo!” in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It takes him a grand total of five seconds to realize who it is, during which he fires off another shot that barely misses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, watch it! I could’ve taken your head off!  What the f*** are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The kid shrugs, falling backwards into a handstand and making his way around the place like he owns it. “I wanted out, wanted to explore some more without them breathing down my neck.” He says, continuing in a smaller voice, “Being in the manor—so much is different…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason snorts, somewhat sympathetically, he knows what that’s like.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...anyway,” and just like that, sunshine and rainbows again, “you probably wouldn’t have ‘taken my head off’ as these are rubber bullets, and I’m too good for that. Did B get over his thing with guns? The one I know would never—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since when do I care what the Bat wants? He and his d*** rules can go suck it, for all I care.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The domino’s eye whites widen, before a look of concentration settles over those youthful features, as if he’s processing some new revelation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even…” begins Little Dick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason cuts him off, “Yep, I got so much blood on my hands you couldn’t even wrap your ugly little head around it.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
This time, the surprise is almost comical. Jason didn’t think the mask was designed for eyes going that wide. The handstand is replaced with a hasty somersault, narrowly avoiding a coffee table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s right kid, now run along. They wouldn’t want Little Golden boy hanging out with a bad influence like me,” he said mockingly, like he was talking to a five year old. Jason was tired, he didn’t have time for this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some people deserve to die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now it’s the Red Hood’s turn, and upon hearing those words, he nearly drops the gun he’d started cleaning. Apparently Dickie hasn’t always been a stuck-up a**hole. This kid’s not half bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zucco deserved to die.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh boy, he was so unqualified for this, “That’s what I’m here for kid,” he said gruffly, picking up a bullet to begin restocking, “to do the dirty work for everybody else in this messed up bunch.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
Little Dick liked to flip around and crack jokes which turned out to be surprisingly better ones than old Dickie. This one had an abundance of energy and ridiculously high levels of curiosity. Jason found him to be both endearing and a nuisance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why wear a helmet <em> and </em>a mask?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So I can blow up annoying little brats like you with the helmet’s special bomb mode.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what if it blows up while you’re wearing it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then I hope there are plenty of jerks nearby to go down with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatcha doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing that concerns you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh, what does this do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Put that down or I’ll chop those little meat sticks right off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I’m <em> bored </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m the Red Hood and if you keep it up, I’ll blow your brains out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you doing it like that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you keep sneaking up on me like an idiotic little shadow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why do you call me all these weird nicknames?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They worked for Old Dickie and they’re working pretty well for you. There’s no sense in letting good insults go to waste.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What was it like, you know, being dead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fu—”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The kid absolutely refused to go back to the Manor. Jason could just imagine the looks on their faces when he told them over comms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was them, wasn’t it?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They want their poster boy back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I don’t want to go back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t care what you want, sh**head, you don’t have a choice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t made me go back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s because it’s more fun to piss them off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s definitely more fun for me to piss <em> you </em> off.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Little Dickie insisted on joining him on patrol. The kid lurked in the shadows, watching him fight. When he did come out, he kicked some serious a**, Jason did <em> not </em>feel jealous, but he was starting to understand where the name ‘Boy Wonder’ came from.  That cackle thing was downright creepy, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, get back over here, within my sight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jeez, feel the aster for once in your life, would ya.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The thugs haven’t changed, I think they might be even stupider than the ones I fought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s the bigger baddies that have gotten worse.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need back up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cut it with the puns, it’s either this or bridal style.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s knive to meet you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna throw you in the bay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That will just make me even cooler.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you kill in front of me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m saving those virgin eyes of yours kid. I pull the kind of crap the bat would ban you from a case for just so you wouldn’t see it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You give out compliments less than the bats.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ve only known each other for a week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fair point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We almost died!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the f*** do you sound so happy about it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Batman trained me to take down the Justice League.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What—?”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason finally got a trashing-the-bat buddy with a surprising potty mouth, and a penchant for destroying the English language.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am vengeance, I am the night, I am Buttpie!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha, good one little Dickie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“B doesn’t know how to <em> not </em>be a b****** sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I guess the letter B could stand for other things, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s never been very good at being whelmed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it with you and these made up words?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me and B—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s B and I—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Somebody’s a grammar Nazi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some little sh** doesn’t know how to speak the English language.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Circus acrobat indeed, Little Dickie certainly acts the part. He’s quirky as f***, and Hood can’t even bring himself to be bothered by it. It’s actually kind of cute in an obnoxious chihuahua kind of way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you <em> trying </em> to burn the house down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have complete confidence in the cooking skills of my feet. Don’t worry, I took a shower this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you even get up there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Magic.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>—</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That can’t possibly be legal. What are you, made of jello?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Something like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just looking at you in that position makes me nauseous.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then keep looking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder what peanut butter tastes like with chili.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wonder if Dickhead tastes better with sanity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are the weirdest kid I’ve ever met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Score! Compliment from the grinch!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You little—”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The kid’s a literal ball of emotions. Happy one moment, bawling his eyes out the next. He runs around climbing on things (people, aka the Red Hood), and demanding physical contact, hugs, etc. Jason very nearly kicks him out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop crying, it’s fine, it’s fine, okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you g—give me a hug?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not a jungle gym.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wanna bet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You conning little piece of—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have to if you let me climb on you more often.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You make me feel like the world's biggest teddy bear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s to say you aren’t?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop being so happy, the fumes are polluting my system. At the very least, go somewhere else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the best, Jay, thanks!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I’d known this was the result I wouldn’t have done it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Too late to back out now!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please, please don’t send me back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Send you back where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T—to the juvenile detention center.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the f***?”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Would it kill you to at least <em> act </em> semi-normal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My parents were never normal. You know, I think they’d like you.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you fight, I’ve gotten to know you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think Bruce made the right call. You’re a—a Robin, a real, real good one I guess.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“I always said ‘get traught  or get dead’. I’m glad you’re traught.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want more,<br/>Like perhaps Jason’s reactions a little more in depth<br/>Just ask for a sequel<br/>Five is the special number<br/>After this part with Jason, another work will be added to this series<br/>That one will be about Dickie with Tim<br/>And then another one with D&amp;d<br/>Then the finale where he returns to his normal self and fixes things<br/>Also, I just finished JL and JLU and Batman Returns 1&amp;2 as well as all the other things I told you guys I was watching<br/>So if you want to rant about any of that with me,<br/>I got tumblr! Finally, I’d always wanted to get it<br/>My thing is SuperSilverSleuth and please help me because I have no idea how it works  or what I’m doing<br/>So yeah<br/>Infinite kudos to my beta teeelsie,<br/>Have a nice day!</p>
<p>Stay traught<br/>-Silver</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>